Love isn't always the answer
by Sidewayssmileyface
Summary: Elena is truly Broken after Stefan bit her in the cafeteria all her friends worry about her and try a master plan to get Stefan his humanity back if it works everything will be back to normal but how far will they take it? read and find out Please Review and commen I DONT OWN THE PLOT :)
1. Chapter 1- Broken

Stelena Fan Fiction

Love isn't always the answer

Chapter 1-He returns

Elena sat there, her blue eyes were locked on the gloomy world outside the classroom window. ever since Stefan drank from her she wasn't the same, she would just sit there emotionless, alone and most of all broken. She would think back to that night in the cafeteria

_Elena ran away from the gym away from Stefan hoping to get away only to run in to a smirking Klaus. Klaus dragged elena into the cafeteria to find Stefan staking his stomach._

_Klaus- now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you just turn it off?_

_Stefan-No!_

_Klaus- come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off._

_Stefan-No!_

_Elena-Stefan…_

_Klaus-you're strong_

_Klaus walked up to Stefan smirking before taking the stake away from Stefan _

_Klaus- but your not that strong. Turn…it..off_

_After those words entered Stefan he shook his head pushing Klaus with all his might before screaming _

_Stefan-NO!_

_Klaus looked at him before speeding to Stefan pinning him to the wall and screamed back at him_

_Klaus-TURN IT OFF!_

_After that the whole world stopped for Elena as she saw the love of her life change just like that_

_Elena-what did you do?_

_Klaus-I fixed him but I think a test is in order, don't you?_

_In a flash Elena is in a head lock with Klaus standing before her_

_Klaus-Ripper…Perhaps you'd like a drink…from the doppelgängers neck?_

_In a instant Stefan's face changed and he was at Elena and with out flinching he sank his teeth into her neck making her scream out with pain._

"_Elena…Elena….Elena!"_

"ELENA!" Bonnie yelled from across the class room. it was 40 minutes after the bell to go home and Bonnie, Ric, Caroline, Tyler and matt were sat there all with worried looks as Elena looked up with tears rolling down her face.

"…Stefan…" Elena said with a broken tone her face full of sadness.

"what happened Elena you were out for the whole lesson…it was like you were in a transe" Bonnie said with a soft, concerned tone

"…Stefan…" Elena repeated placing her hand on her neck where he had bit her. Bonnie looked at everyone and then something clicked and Caroline opened her mouth to speak

"oh…no…Elena…you were having a flash back…about the night when Klaus…ouch!" Caroline gasped as bonnie Elbowed her in the ribs and all of a sudden Elena had her face resting down on her arms covered up and Crying uncontrollably. Watching Elena cry was the most heart breaking thing ever for her friends. Ric looked at her and rushed to her side kneeling down and lifting her head up.

"Elena?...your going to be ok that wasn't Stefan who did that to you it was Ripper Stefan it wasn't Stefan ok? I know it was a heart breaking moment for you but he still loves you he always will don't forget that." Ric said rubbing her back she sniffed and nodded her head

"im sorry everyone its ..just hard for me…Im gonna go home" she sniffed. Everyone nodded and Elena stepped up and walked out

"she's broken…she's completely broken" Tyler sighed

"I know…I wish there is something we could do…Bonnie…can't you do something" Matt said with concern in his voice

" I wish there was matt but I cant do anything"Bonnie sighed

"Wait…Stefan was compelled to watch Elena right… to keep her safe…I bet if something happened to Elena that was so heart breaking…Stefan might get his humanity turned on…" Caroline explained

"that is very risky but it's a great idea…. OH I got it" Tyler said as he explained the whole plan to them Everyone agreed an the whole plan was underway


	2. Chapter 2-The Dream and After

Elena arrived back at her house and walked in she let out a huge sigh and dropped her back on the floor before traipsing up the stairs. she walked into her room and sighed again whilst taking a brush and running it through her long brown hair. She was so tired everything was just piling up on her and she couldn't slow anything down she looked at herself in the mirror and sighing once again. 'I miss him…I want him back…I need him…I love him' she thought to herself. she pulled herself up of the chair, changed into her pyjamas, got into bed and thought even more 'he wouldn't do it on purpose…he loves me..ric is right…that wasn't him…It wasn't him..i need him…I love him…but I can't have him…not now' she turned on her side and cried as she slowly drifted off into darkness.

"_AHH" Stefan yelled as Klaus stood there laughing at tied up Stefan being shot in the leg by wooden bullets over and over and over again._

"_give it up Stefan…you'll never get out. You'll never get to elena she is probably dead now anyway" Klaus taunted as he watched Stefan get angrier and angrier._

"_I'm here…Stefan I'm here I'm not dead I'm here Stefan!" Elena shouted across the room but no-one could hear her for some reason. She tried to run up to him but ended up slamming hard on to the floor. 'what the' she thought to herself as she slowly approached him again ,she put her hands in front of her and walked forward before hitting an imaginary wall "there's no use trying to get out you might as well sit back and enjoy the show" a mysterious voice whispered making her jump. Elena turned to find a young women standing behind her "wh-what the…who are you…why cant I get out …Stefan! I need to get to him" Elena explained but the women just shook her head "your dead Elena, you cant move ..Klaus killed you your over there" the witch pointed out as Elena turned and saw an long brown box sitting on a table she fell to her knees and sobbed then looked up as she herd Stefan's Voice "Don't you touch her Klaus I did what you asked you can't touch her…you won't" Stefan Growled as he leaned back and tried to ignore the pain of another gun-shot to the knee. Klaus walked up to him and smiled "there's a few things you don't know about me mate…ONE!" Klaus shouted as he pulled out the bullet from Stefan making him wince "I don't get scared by little vampires and there threats" he chuckled "TWO" he shouted again firing another bullet "I don't die how you die…remember I am indestructible" he said again "And three" he said in a normal tone then he started to laugh "I think you'll love this Stefan" he grinned as he walked over to the box dragging it and putting it in front of Stefan starting to laugh again "there's no point threatening me to keep Elena alive because…mate…you will find she is in that box right in front of you with no blood in that pretty little body of hers" he said. Stefan shook his head and started to get really angry "your lying!" he growled trying to break loose again then stopped as another bullet entered his knee. Klaus bent over and smiled "I bet you wish I was joking mate" he whispered as he slowly opened the box containing Elena's body drained of blood. Stefan looked down and his body tensed his lips parted and his eyes were full of pain. "okay Stefan I've had my fun" he said looking at him forcing his eyes on his "I'm going to free you …you have just found Elena and she is dead because of Rebekah…you will not hurt me" Klaus compelled before disappearing. Stefan broke out of the chains and fell to the floor pulling the dead Elena out of the box and on to his lap "no...Elena….no! wake up…please, please" Stefan pleaded. He wouldn't give up he was rocking Elena and begging her to wake up he bit into his wrist and forced it into her mouth…but nothing happened._

"_make it stop please I'm not dead I need to see Stefan please…please let me see him" Elena pleaded to the women and she just laughed "you think you can escape…your dead Elena deal with it…Klaus killed me and I am right over there" the women pointed to a coffin in the corner Elena burst into tears, placed her hand on the invisible wall and kept shouting for Stefan. _

_Stefan rocked dead Elena in his arms begging and begging for her to wake up "Elena you're not dead…you can't be dead...not now…not after everything…no!" Stefan rested his head on her chest and felt no heart beat and everything stopped for him "I can't lose you..i can't live without you…" he said with tears rolling down his cheeks. He stood up and let Elena fall without any hesitation he ripped off a leg from the wooden chair and staked it through his heart falling to the floor and turning to stone._

"**NO!...STEFAN…NO…IM NOT DEAD …IM NOT DEAD…STEFAN NO"**Elena screamed as she twisted and turned in her sleep fighting to get out. Within seconds Damon and Caroline were in the room. "Elena!...Elena…Wake up ..Wake up" Damon shouted shaking her shoulders. Instantly Elena's eyes shot open and she bolted forward gasping for breath as tears streamed down her face. "Elena…Christ you gave me a heart attack" Damon said concerned .Elena shook her head and cried more falling into Damon's arms and trying to talk "Stefan…I need….Stefan" she sobbed. Damon looked at Caroline and she nodded as he turned back he forced Elena to look into his eyes and he compelled her to forget everything that just happened and to go back to sleep and within seconds she was fast asleep and Damon and Caroline were gone.

"I don't think she will be able to cope much longer Damon we have to carry out Tyler's pl-"

"No Caroline I hate that plan I hate everything about it it will effect Elena…Stefan…probably even me because I'm the one who has to do most of the dirty work" Damon interrupted

"you just saw her Damon look at her she was terrified something in that dream really scared her she needs him, she needs his comfort, she needs his love, if she keeps like this she will surly do something she will regret"

Damon sighed and he looked back thinking of a scared Elena, crying and pleading for Stefan "ok…ill do it…what do you need me to do" he said willingly "get Stefan" she said, he nodded and they both parted.

Within an hour Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were discussing the plan and Elena looked down "what if it doesn't work bonnie I trust you with my life but what if Stefan doesn't change back" she said worriedly "I will make sure now hold still" bonnie ordered as she started to chant.

In three hours Stefan woke up and he was sat bolted down to a chair and looked up to see Elena crying "E…Elena…wh.." Stefan choked as he looked to the side he saw Damon on the floor knocked out with a stake in his stomach.

"Nice of you to wake up Stefan" Ric whispered in the corner "now you can enjoy the rest of the show" he laughed and walked over to him shooting him in the stomach and walked towards Elena


	3. Chapter 3-Passion

"Ric!...what are you doing…why is Damon on the floor…why is Elena Crying...what are you doing?" Stefan asked in a angry tone "shut up Stefan I'm having fun" Ric Smiled. Stefan glanced down and saw the ring on his finger "Ric…The Ring …you're wearing it…you're going insane you're going to kill Elena" he sounded panicked but Ric wouldn't listen.

"Elena I won't you to tell me something…have you ever tasted blood…and I don't mean vampire blood…I mean human blood" Ric Asked with a smirk on his face. Elena shook her head violently and started sobbing "shut up!" Ric shouted Hitting her hard across the face, Hearing her scream in pain made Stefan Flinch "Elena if you're not going to stop crying I will make you" he shouted she cried more and he pulled out a sharp knife holding it high then forcing it down. Elena closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came…Damon was there holding Alaric and pushed him back flying, hitting the wall and passing out "get her out of here Damon! I will be killed if Klaus hears this" Stefan said coldly. Damon narrowed his eyes and turned to Stefan "you know what brother im not going to listen to you I loved Elena but she loves you she always will and that's why I have to do this you will never feel this pain I have its like a hole in my chest and this is the only way to fill it" Damon Said as he pulled out a knife and sped to Elena "Damon what the hell are you doing!" Stefan Growled. Damon shrugged and forced the knife into Elena's arm making her scream in pain. Stefan flinched again as his eyes scrunched shut as if the sound of Elena Screaming pained him. Damon looked back at Stefan and forced the knife into her other arm. "DAMON STOP!" Stefan Shouted as he tried to break free "nearly there" Damon whispered to Elena as she was crying in pain "st-op …Damon you…can't do this.." she whimpered but Damon didn't listen he looked at Stefan and smirked "say good bye to her brother…oh wait its not liked you cared anyway" he said as he drove the knife into her chest making her Scream and cry in pain "NO!" Stefan shouted then everything inside him Exploded with emotion, everything just came back…his humanity switched itself back on… he could finally feel accept he didn't want to seeing Elena there literally killed him. He struggled with all his might to get out of the chains but it didn't work. All he could do was sit there and watch Elena die. Damon looked at her and smiled "good bye Elena" he started laughing as she started to choke and gasp for breath. Stefan looked heartbroken he looked up at Elena as she took her last dying breath "I love you so much Elena" he mouthed to her and she looked up tears rolling down her face "I –l-ove y-ou t-oo" she mouthed back as she drifted away.

A few hours later Stefan still sat there in the same spot looking down and not saying a word Everything he ever wanted was gone because his humanity was switched off and this whole thing was because of Klaus. Stefan was a mess his hair ruffled his face scared and scratched and his shirt covered with his blood, Nothing could make it better ,He took a breath and screamed with anger ripping the chains of the chair then standing up. He started to breath heavily and taking in what actually happened. He looked at Elena and walked to her staring down at the knife in her body he pulled it out then through it to the floor. He looked at her and stroked her face before untying her and laying her down. he walked around the room with his eyes tearing up. He was about to walk out of the room when he herd deep gasping. Instantly he ran fast to the room to find Elena sitting up and choking for air. Stefan looked at her and was in complete shock he stepped forward and made a small sound making Elena jump and turn around. As soon as she saw Stefan she leaped up and ran forward but before she knew it she lost control and fell down but she didn't hit the floor. She looked up and Stefan was there holding her. She choked out a sob and threw her arms around him pulling each other close.

When they broke away she looked up at him and he smiled down at her with a tear rolling down his cheek. "I love you Stefan" she choked out crying "I love you too Elena he replied. Stefan looked down at her and she looked up "are you back?" she asked Stefan chuckled and nodded "im back , and im back for good, I promise you I will never be the ripper what I did to you that night was the worst thing I could ever do I never wanted to feel again but knowing you're here in my arms and safe…I couldn't be happier" he smiled down at her then pushing his head down and kissing her passionately instantly she started to kiss him back moving her hands around his neck pulling him closer .In one quick vampire movement Elena was against the wall her lips not leaving Stefan's, everything started to get heated ,Elena reached for Stefan's shirt lifting it up so far until he had to help her. Stefan pushed Elena harder against the wall lifting her up so her legs were tightly wrapped around his, her skirt far up her waist. never breaking the off the kiss Stefan unbuttoned his pants and in one fats motion they were both lost in love.

Both of them were both on the floor staring up at the celling, Elena's head resting on Stefan's chest and Stefan with his had wrapped tightly around Elena. Stefan looked down at Elena and she looked up at him "what?" she chuckled Stefan smiled at her "its just so nice to see you happy and back" he said softly "I'll always be like this with you Stefan…I love you" she whispered "I love you too" he whispered back against her lips before sharing a kiss.


End file.
